


Rose Gold

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Megs and Roxanne take a nice through the park together.





	Rose Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Little post-movie Megamind ficlet I found in my drive and decided to ‘finish’. It’s only short, but enjoy

Leaves all colours of the seasons fluttered down from autumn trees, cascading and swaying. You could say they were weeping at the loss of their mistress - the sun. But alas, she was still there. Her light dappling through the trees and catching upon dewdrop-filled leaves and the shimmering trickle of a stream.

The sun would be up for a while longer still, winter not yet taking it far too early from the day.

Megamind and Roxanne stopped to survey the scenery in awe, hand in hand. Long and ever twitching blue fingers tapped against a pale pink palm.

They couldn't imagine anything going wrong and, luckily for them, nothing would. The author (for once) had no malicious intent.

"It's such a beautiful rose gold, don't you think?" Roxanne smiled at the cynical look Megamind gave her. "It's a bit dull I know. That's what happens when you mix gold with matte colours. It makes it murky, but," she murmured, plucking a leaf from the nearest tree, "that doesn't mean you can't find the gold in it." 

Roxanne opened her palm, presenting Megamind with a leaf the colour of spun sunlight. It shone and gleamed, its beauty only surpassed by the woman holding it.

Perhaps to a passerby the leaf would seem ordinary, ugly even. But Roxanne had taught him to see the beauty and wonder in everything, especially in that which seemed to be, at first glance, unremarkable.

She made the world a better place for Megamind, and Megamind a better person for the world. Every word of advice, every smile and laugh, he took as readily as a small child takes Halloween candy, never doubting the honesty and trust behind it, joy the only emotion filling their hearts and souls. 

Some of this advice would come out of the blue, brought on by a casual sonder or silent memory. Some would comes as a result of his actions, and it was this advice that Megamind paid the most attention to.

But by far his favourite was the advice that was followed by smiles that dazzled in her eyes or laughs that vibrated in his chest. Those held near and dear to him most of all.

Advice such as the one she'd just given him, hidden in a metaphor and sculpted by one of the best reporters of her time, took him a little longer to figure out. He was smart of course, a genius, but not when it came to emotions.

"Even in the times you make dark…" he said slowly, "you can still shine as brightly as you once did?" He looked up at her hopefully.

Roxanne nodded, and that smile he loved so much blossomed on her lips.

A smile he stole for his own moments later, the autumn leaves swirling up around the unorthodox couple as they shared a more intimate kind of advice. Velvet rose lips met otherworldly cerulean ones and the golden sunlight faded into nothingness.


End file.
